


Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure

by thepaperbagprincess



Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Ted is tall, and bill is really into that, bottom bill, hi guys, i honestly now just write smut ig, my bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: Ted caught Bill fucking himself, so he gives him some homework.Part two  of this series, please read the first one as the start of this doesn't really make any sense otherwise
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i hope you enjoy this !  
> please leave comments and kudos they really keep me going  
> let me know if you have any requests, bill and ted related or otherwise ! i don't really have any icks either

“I-” Bill went to explain himself, but Ted held a hand up. Bill went silent immediately. Ted grinned wolfishly. He stalked toward the bed and pushed Bill against the headboard. Bill let out a choked moan, not completely over his recent orgasm.

“Hey, it this okay with you, dude ?” Ted asked gently, his eyes going soft around the edges. He pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Bill’s mouth. 

“Totally.” Bill breathed. “In fact, most triumphant, duder.” Ted grinned, and Bill’s breath was knocked out of his chest for a completely different reason. Ted was just so… non non non egregious. He would always take care of Bill. Ted nuzzled his head underneath Bill’s chin, and the latter let out a wisp of a giggle, Ted’s warm breath ghosting up his throat. His laugh broke off into gasp when Ted messily sucked the start of a hickey on the curve of his jaw, so close to his right ear. Ted’s hand came up to mindlessly fumble with the hoop dangling out of the ear. His fingers slipped, and slightly caressed the spot.    
“Oh, you like that ? like it when I-” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead opting to trace the smooth skin with his tongue. Bill moaned again, hopelessly overwhelmed. 

“C’mon man, touch me,” Bill whined, and he felt embarrassed, and closed his mouth quickly. Ted smiled at him again, surprisingly tender for what was transpiring. 

“I know that you like to talk, Bill. When you make love to me, you always run your mouth off. I didn’t expect this to be any different. I wanna hear you.” Bill felt so hot, both from being so turned on and being so embarrassed. Ted was still looking at him with that sappy look on his face, so he turned his head to that side. ‘I love you, dude.” Bill mumbled into his own shoulder. In his frazzled state, Bill didn’t realize that Ted had undressed himself down to his boxers. He then gently pulled Bill into his lap, and Bill let himself get pulled into the fiery kiss.

Bill lost himself in it, the warm rightness in his gut, and being cradled in Ted’s arms. He felt so small, and like this is where he was meant to be. Another thing that didn’t help him think was the way Ted was thoroughly licking into his mouth, and then releasing him to breathe, only to nibble on his lower lips. Although it was only a kiss, and Bill had a shirt on, his boxers and shorts, and he had just came, it was moaning and wriggling in Ted’s lap like he had never before. 

Ted pulled back, leave a few inches between them, and Bill whined again when Ted held a firm hand to his chest to keep him from following. The scant distance felt like an ocean to Bill’s hazy brain. “I love you too. Why didn’t you tell me this was what you wanted ?” Ted asked, pulling slightly at the curls that were frizzing up at the bottoms of Bill’s neck. 

“I thought maybe you didn’t want to… and besides, dude, it’s not like anything else we’ve done has been heinous. I wasn’t going to let a thought make you think I didn’t want you.” He leaned back into Ted’s hand, their crotches grinding together slightly. Ted groaned and lowered his head onto Bill’s shoulder. “That’s it, Ted. You looking so nice for me.” Suddenly, Ted straightened. 

“No dude, this is all about you. Why don’t you tell me what you want.” He grinned slightly before sobering, eyes dying down a little. “Let’s talk about this for a second, for real. What do you want ? And it’s totally excellent if you don’t want to do anything like this with me, Bill. I understand.” Bill shakes his head so hard that both of them almost fall off his small bed.

“No way man ! I’ve always wanted this.” Ted grinned. Then shoved Bill off of him onto the bed. 

  
  


“Okay then, baby.” Bill whined slightly at the name. “You are going to make me a list of everything that you want. And I mean everything. Put everything you want me to do, dude. I’ll try my best to do all of it. And have a cold shower tonight. Save all that cum for tomorrow. I won’t let you leave the bed all day.” He winks at Bill, pulls his sweats and band-tee back over his head, before walking out the door. Bill hears the front door shut, and he just stares at the wall.

“Woah.”

The next day, Bill wakes up promptly. He woke up even earlier than he did some days for school. Bill didn’t know when Ted was going to show up, but when he did, he wanted him to be ready. He hopped into the shower, happy to have warm water instead of yesterday’s very hard (pun intended), very cold shower. 

He scrubbed his skin until he was raw, wanting so desperately to be good for his esteemed colleague. He was also one of the few men he knew that kept himself tidy down there. He shaved his ass, and kept the rest of his hair nice and trimmed and soft. Obviously, Ted hasn’t seen his ass, but he hopes that he will today. 

Bill was a good boy and always did his homework. Surprisingly, he always handed in his homework in a timely manner, craving the praise he sometimes got from his teachers. Sure, he didn’t always have the right answers, but he always had something written down, for better or for worse. So, he also did the homework Ted gave him. He included everything he could think of that he liked, even wrote very specific fantasies for some extra credit. 

He had just gotten his shorts and loose t-shirt on when there was a knock on the door. Bill’s heart seized in nerves. Sure, his dad wouldn’t be back for a while, but he was always thinking about things like this. When was he going to wake up ?

Bill took a deep breath before jogging down the hallway and stairs, before slowing himself down when h was closer to the door, as to not seem too eager. There Ted stood, in all of his disjointed grace, with a goofy smile on his face. “Hey Bill,” he said simply, nodding at his friend. Bill simply grabbed him by his bicep and dragged him into the entryway. “It’s nice to see you too,” Ted chuckled, eyes still bright and clear. Bill and Ted were the two most stoned guys in the whole world, and they hadn’t even seen the plant in person. 

“Did you do your homework, man ? I can’t wait to see what I’m going to get to do to you today, Bill !” Ted looked like he did when he figured out a particularly hard chord, or when they made a most-unprecedented slushie-flavour at the circle K. Bill was absolutely smitten. 

“Of course I did my homework, duder. You told me to.” Ted blushed and it seemed to Bill as if his cheeks were going to get stuck permanently near his eyes if he kept smiling like that. 

“That’s great, dude. This is most excellent news. That means we can get started on the good stuff today. I’m so proud of you.” Bill felt himself begin to harden in his shorts, and absentmindedly rubbed his thighs together. Ted honed in on it. “So you like that ? Me telling you how incredible you are ? Because you are, man. Absolutely unprecedented. Nobody is better than you. Not even Molly Ringwald.” She was a babe that was in quite a few movies that they had seen when they were younger, and the subject of many of young Ted’s fantasies. Little did he know, he was the subject of young Bill’s, even before he knew what that meant. 

Bill stayed half-hard in his bottoms, and bit his upper lip hard to distract from the pleasure. “Can I see the list ?” Ted asked gently, and Bill nodded, leading the way to his room. He had cleaned it last night, with nothing ese to occupy his nervous hands, so it was spotless. On his desk was a sheet of loose-leaf, and it was covered in Bill’s neat scrawl.

Ted quickly read the list, his dark eyes scanning through it. They seemed to get darker and he nodded. “So you do like it, Bill. I was sort of just kidding around about the whole praise thing, but god if that isn’t so hot, babe !” Bill shivered at the name. Ted grinned again. “That’s something that you forgot to put on the list. You like pet names.” Bill shook his head.

“No, I just like being yours,” Ted’s teasing grin faded to something much more soft and in a quick movement, he had both himself and Bill on the bed, breathing heavily. “You said yesterday you were worried that I didn’t want this.” He rubbed his hard-on into Bill’s, and Bill swallowed hard. “Well, you can tell that that was bogus, dude. I love you; and everything you want to do is what I want to do. And your list is things I also wanted to do for you since forever !” Bill’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. 

“Really man ?” Ted nodded, his hair flying everywhere.

“Cross my heart.” They beamed at each other, before air-guitaring happily at each other.

“Excellent !”

Right after that, though, Bill couldn’t wait any longer. He straddled Ted eagerly, nearly pinning him to the mattress. “Dude, if you want to be on top, I won’t stop you. But I thought you wanted me to take control today.” Ted stated confused but not unhappy as Bill started kissing his neck. Bill smiled against his neck.

“How about we follow how it goes ? Then we can just do whatever we want duder.” Ted nodded.

“You always say the most wise things, Bill my friend.” Bill’s hips jolted forward, giving Ted the chance to scoop Bill into his lap, mirroring their positions from yesterday. 

They fell back into their spots from yesterday quickly, their sweet presses of the mouth turning wet and messy a little bit earlier than usual, but who can lame them ? They had been horny for nearly twelve hours, and that would be enough to make anyone go crazy. They ground into each other, gasping hot air into their opposite’s mouth. “Take off your shirt, baby. Wanna play with your nipples, see you turn into a mess under me.” Ted nearly growled it at Bill, who almost fell over himself to comply, forgetting his shock. Bill was the more assertive one out of the two of them, Ted always standing back and being the good guy. He certainly wasn;t complaining about Ted leading him. He relished it.

Bill threw his shirt on the clean floor, before Ted pushed him down gently. “Can I touch you ? Want you to be so good for me.” Bill’s eyes were just pupil, you could barely see a ring of hazel around them. 

“Wanna be good for you, dude.” Ted smiled, and bent down. Without breaking his eye contact with Bill, he sucked one pink nipple into his mouth. Bill grappled onto his hair, nearly shoving his chest into Ted’s mouth. It wasn’t as if he or Ted had never touched them before, but always just fingers. He had never felt the heat and wet of Ted’s tongue tease the tip of his bud, hardening it in his mouth, while he also fully hardened under Ted’s heavy thigh. He sighed in contentment, not nearly as far gone as yesterday, where Ted didn’t have to do anything and he was still moaning at his feet. 

Ted wanted to see Bill like that again. It had never happened to him before, the feeling that has unfurled in his gut, predator waiting for its prey. He played with Bill’s other nipple with his hand, before switching to give them equal attention. Soon, both buds were tender and soar, but Bill still had yet to give him a real moan, anything more than a breathy whimper. He decided to make him wait. 

Ted sat up and pulled his own shirt off. Bill followed him and traced the scar from his spleen removal surgery with a light finger, before meeting it with his lips, leaning down. He looked up at Ted through his lashes, look coy as he palmed at the drawstring of Ted’s loose sweats. “Please,” Bill said, clearing his throat, trying to sound more composed. “I want to taste you so bad. Please let me suck your cock. I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” While Bill was distracted with looking at his face, Ted had pulled his sweats and boxers off, and gave himself a quick stroke. Bill licked his lips again, and then gave a small kiss to the head. Ted twitched. 

Bill didn’t understand why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like he’d never sucked Ted’s dick before. It was just different, he supposed, with him trying his best to only please Ted, and that the latter was the one in charge. It was a bit scary, if Bill was being honest with himself. Ted rubbed his cock along Bill’s cheek. “C’mon, dude. You know you want to. You know I want you to.” Bill nodded, and took the head into his mouth. He’d do anything Ted wanted him to. It also helped that he also wanted to do this. Ted groaned, threading his nimble fingers through Bill’s curls, giving the blonde a slight tug down. Bill gagged, not expecting it, and Ted immediately pulled Bill off of him. “Dude ! Are you okay ? I’m sorry !” Bill looked up at Ted with watery eyes. He smiled bashfully.

“Well, if I’m being honest, that’s kind of what I want you to do. Push me to the limits, man ! That’s what companions do for each other, right ?” Ted nodded quickly. 

“Okay, but you let me know as soon as you want to stop, okay ?” Bill grabbed Ted’s hand and squeezed it.

“I will say… uh… Watermelon.” 

“Why watermelon, dude ?” 

“Because why would I be talking about watermelon while we’re making love ?”   
“I know I already said this, but you are most wise, my friend.” Bill grinned, and his eyes became hooded. 

“So, let’s do this.” 

Bill grabbed Ted’s dick again, and licked the underside of it, feeling it pulse in his hand. He slowly lowered himself about halfway down Ted’s impressive shaft, longer than Bill’s, but skinnier. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up, making eye contact with Ted. Without breaking eye contact, Ted shoved Bill down even more. Bill moaned loopily, feeling so  _ full _ . He barely even had a gag reflex when he really put his mind to it, so he had no problem keeping pace with Ted. 

Ted steadily lowered Bill further and further towards the base of his dick, the muted moans Bill was letting out spurring him on. Soon Bill’s nose was pressed against Ted’s bare skin. Bill breathed in through his nose deeply, tears slowly tracing down his red cheeks. Ted swiped them away with the pad of his thumb, but while he was petting Bill’s hair, Bill swallowed around him, and he yanked the curls roughly. They moaned together, Bill’s moans spurring Ted’s on.

“Yeah that’s it. Just like that, gosh you’re just so fantastic, Bill. You’re making me feel so good.” Bill whined sloppily, drool dripping down his chin. “Okay, you have to stop now, baby.” Bill shook his head and grabbed at Ted’s hips. “No, you’re doing excellent, dude. If I blow now, I won’t be able to fuck you, now will I ?” Bill nodded, and allowed Ted to pull him by the hair back up to him. Bill pressed his wet, open mouth against any skin he could reach, rubbing his crotch against the bed. “You can’t stop yourself, can you ? You’re just so desperate for it.”

“No…” Bill stopped right away. Ted grinned. 

“Can I suck you off ? Wanna see how many different ways I can get you off today.” Bill nodded eagerly, and shucked off his shorts, boxers going with them.

“Look how much you’re leaking, dude. All messy, just for me.”

“Just for you, Ted.” Bill breathed back. “Always for you.” Ted petted the fine hair that led down to what he really was looking for. He wasted no time in slurping down half of Bill’s dick into his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his hands. Bill’s fingers were in Ted’s messy hair at once, twisting themselves through the strands. He was already moaning like a babe in a porn star. He twitched at just the thought. Ted pulled off and started stroking the now-slick shaft. 

“What are you thinking about ? You can tell me, bro.” Bill blushed

“Just stuff we’ve already talked about. I just want to be so so good for you.” 

“You are, man. You’ve always been so good for me. You always look out for me, always make me feel amazing.” Bill’s hips stuttered and he let out a bitten-off moan. “Wow, you really like that, huh, Bill ?” Bill wanted to turn away but he was too turned on to stop his hips from thrusting into Ted’s waiting hand. 

“In fact, I’ll bet you could come just like this.” He leaned up and whispered into the blonde’s ear. “You are so breath-taking, my best friend. You make me glow with happiness.” Bill groaned and turned his head to rest on Ted’s collarbone. 

“Ted,” He managed to pant out, hopelessly overwhelmed.

“You can let go, Bill. You always look so pretty, desperate eyes and red cheeks.” 

This sent Bill over the edge hips stuttering, mouth open in a silent plead of Ted’s name. He came down slowly, but when he was lucid, he had realized Ted had been talking to him the whole time. “You are so beautiful, baby.”

“Ted, that was totally bodacious !” He pressed lots of little pecks on Ted’s mouth and face, and Ted swatted his sweaty torso.

“Hey there, man; calm down. We’re nowhere near done yet.”


End file.
